The Way Life Is
by Naraku04
Summary: This is a depressing little fic. And it's my first. I can't write summaries so just read it. shonen ai(Omi/Nagi),deathfic


The Way Life Is  
  
~Nagi's P.O.V~  
Why was this happening to me? Why? I never thought that life could be this cruel. Making me fight my best friend, or as close to one as I've ever had, to the death against my will, although I don't think that I ever had free will. Shwartz has controlled my entire life.  
As I stand here facing Omi Tsukiyono, my best friend, waiting for the beginning of the last showdown between Weiss and us. I wonder what he is thinking right now. I wonder if he really cares that he might end up having to kill me.  
*Flashback*  
"Class, I'm going to assign you each a partner. I want to you each to select a famous person and do a report on him or her. You will present your report in front of the class in two weeks," my sensei was telling us.  
'Damn, I hate going up in front of the class,' I thought, 'I wonder who my partner will be?' For the third time that week I felt like falling asleep in my Japanese class. I was only staying awake now 'cause I wanted to know who my partner was going be for this project. My teacher then called out my name and Omi's. Now I knew Omi, he was two years older than I was, but I was taking all of the advanced class, so I was in a lot of his classes. All I knew about him was that he was a little bratty kid that looked like he was twelve.  
*EndFlashback*  
As the weeks progressed I found out that I was a lot like him. We were both computer geniuses, we both lost our parents (1) at early ages, and we both lived with other guys that were like our bothers, although his companions were the likable kind of brothers, I hated the people I lived with. I couldn't stand them. At the end of the project we were best friends. (Although I didn't know it at the time we had another thing we had in common, we were both assassins. He was in our mortal enemy's group. Weiss.)  
I thought that he would be my best friend and my best friend only. I was wrong. When I found out that he was dating Oka I found that I cared about him more than a friend would. It dawned on me that I loved him when I saw him and Oka kissing on the balcony of her father's campaign dinner. See, I was involved with Shwartz, my assassin group, by then, actually I got into it about a year before then, so I was assigned to watch the party to make sure there were no attempts on Mr. Takatori's life.  
I loved him more than I ever loved Tot. He meant more to me than my own family ever did before they were killed.  
That night I also found that the guy I loved was in Weiss and in missions to come I would have to kill him. The days after that was torture. I was told that Schuldig was torturing Omi about loving Oka, and I could tell in the days after in school. It was tearing him apart and I could do nothing.  
After we killed Oka (I was almost happy about that until I realized how much Oka meant to him) I decided to confront him about Weiss. You can imagine the look on his face when I told him I knew about Weiss. And as I predicted, he wanted to know how I knew. This meant telling him about my involvement in Shwartz.  
I told him about how it was my fault that Oka was killed and that I was to blame for planting the evidence that should have turned the rest of Weiss against him. Thank god that they didn't take the bait though.  
*Flashback*  
"Omi, I know your involved with Weiss" I started. We were standing in the halls of our high school. He was shocked of course, but I kept going, "You are such a kind person, how did you get involved with such a heartless profession?"  
"Na....Nagi-kun, how did you know?" was all he asked.  
I had to tell him, "I have been in Shwartz for a year now and our latest mission is to eliminate Weiss. But since I know you too well I can't do that."  
He looked distraught and then asked me if I was working for his father. The only thing I could think to respond with was asking whom his father worked for.  
"You know as well as I do who my father is, Nagi-kun. And you work for him." He then glared at me.  
*End Flashback*  
That conversation went as had thought it would. But the thing that was different than I had expected was the fact that he still wanted to be my friend during school. I guess that at that point I wanted him to be more than a friend, but since I knew he didn't feel the same so I never said anything.  
Once again I was brought back to the harsh reality of the fact that I was going to have to kill the only person that I had ever really loved. The disturbance in my thoughts was Fujimiya's stationary death threat of 'Shi-ne!' And once again I had to face the real world.  
Omi and I stand there watching Fujimiya and Crawford fight. Fujimiya has the upper hand so far and was beating Crawford. I can see even with the power to see the future Crawford was overwhelmed and getting scared.  
"Bombay! What are you waiting for? Kill him!" Hidaka calls out to his best friend.  
Omi starts to shot arrows at me knowing full well I can easily move them out of my way. I also did some acting on my part. Since I didn't want to kill Omi I had to act like we were fighting. That was easily done.  
Then I hear the sickening sound of metal going through flesh, bone, and muscles. I turn around to find a sword sticking through Crawford's chest. At the end of the sword was Fujimiya. The sword was ripped from his body and he fell down dead as a stone.  
Once again I face Omi. By the look on his face, he must of thought that Crawford's meant something. If anything, it meant that I got his room in our apartment. The only reason I joined Shwartz was to put a roof over my head and to earn some money. I didn't care about any of my teammates.   
I shrugged off Crawford's death and I think that this relived Omi. Again I sensed that one of my teammates was in trouble. This time it was Farfarello. Hidaka was beating him. I tuned around just in time to see Hidaka swipe his claws across Farfarello's neck. Another of my teammates down. I looked at Hidaka's claws. They were glistening with sticky crimson blood. As were his hands. As with Crawford I shrugged his murder off. It was just Schuldig and I left. And he wasn't looking too good either.  
I heard a stringing noise and I found that my suspicions were correct Kodou could kick Schu's ass. He was hanging from the limb of a nearby tree by wire.  
This time Omi and I pretended to fight but I guess that Fujimiya thought Omi couldn't handle me because before I could even notice him I had a katana though my stomach. I think that it hurt more having the katana pulled out of my body than it did going through.  
I remember my vision start to dim and blood pouring out of my stomach and back. Omi was kneeling at my side and was pissed at Fujimiya and screaming at him for hurting me, his friend. I would have laughed at the irony of Omi getting mad on my behalf if I could have, but instead I coughed up about a liter of blood. It was then when I realized why Farfarello liked the taste of blood so much.  
The only thing I was thinking then was that, before I died I had to tell Omi how I felt. It wouldn't really matter now if he rejected me because I was dying and I knew it. I wasn't going to get another chance at this.  
"Omi," I started each breath getting harder to take in, "Omi, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this before but I," I stopped again to take another breath, "But, I love you." Tears started to form in his eyes at the realization that I was going to die.  
"Nagi, you can't die. I love you too. Please you can't die." Omi was sobbing freely now and it dawned on Fujimiya that I meant as much to Omi as Hidaka did to him. And he was the one that was going to take that opportunity away.  
"Omi, stop crying. You love me and that's all that matters. I'll see you in Hell." With that I breathed my last breath and left this world and the only person I'd ever loved.  
~3rd Person~  
Omi bowed his head in grief and said to the dead body of the one he love, "Nagi, we aren't going to Hell. I'll see you in Heaven, but not for a while." And he truly believed this. He picked up the body of Naoe Nagi, looked at his fellow assassins and started to walk away from the awful battlefield of death.  
  
  
(1) I really don't know anything about Nagi's past. I just made that part up so go with me here  
  
  
AN: How was it? This is my first fic so be nice. I will take flames, I love praise, and any kinds of general responses are always wanted. I won't write anything else if I don't get any responses of any kind.  
  
  



End file.
